


tender kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little ooc, im sorry, koharu is a good friend, their ages are ambiguous but they act a little older than in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Gou kisses Satoshi, and the one time Satoshi initiated the kiss.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	tender kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i stopped watching the anime for a while and im now in the process of catching up! even though i don't have the same excitment i had when i first started watching it, i still wanted to write about them :)

1.

"Bet I can beat ya to the Pokécenter," Satoshi said as he turned to Gou, a challenging smirk on his face.

Gou puffed his chest, "Oh yeah? I'm totally faster than you - I'll leave you in the dust!" 

"Let's see about that!" Satoshi exclaimed, immediately dashing straight ahead with no warning given.

"Hey! No fair, you didn't give me a heads up!" Gou cried out as he attempted to catch up to his best friend. 

Gou ran with a huge smile on his face when he noticed that he was finally close to Satoshi. That is until he saw the other black haired boy catch his foot on something which caused him to fall straight down, face hitting the sidewalk. Hard.

Gou's eyes widened at the sight and he felt his heart stop in fear, and he immediately rushed to Satoshi's side. "Satoshi! A-Are you okay?! Let me help you up!" 

Satoshi groaned as he lifted himself up with his palms and Gou offered a hand to help him stand. Satoshi clasped his hand against his and with wobbling knees, he managed to get himself back on his feet.

"Does anything hurt?" Gou asked, a nervous edge to his voice as he inspected the boy for any bruises.

"M-My head hurts a little..." Satoshi answered as he rubbed his forehead gently, "But my knee hurts a lot."

Glancing down to the knee in question, Gou winced in sympathy at the cut. It wasn't anything serious, but it definitely needed bandages as soon as possible.

"Okay, stay here, um you can sit down if you'd like, I'm gonna run to the convenience store and get some bandages for you."

Satoshi frowned at the idea of being left alone, but he agreed he was in no state to walk. 

Gou noticed his expression, and he crouched down on one of his knees. In return Satoshi gave him a confused look.

"This is something my mom used to do when I was little. I don't know how, but it helped the pain a little. I hope this can help while you wait for me to get back," Gou explained himself, and what followed was a light brush of lips to the cut on his knee.

Gou immediately stood up in embarrassment, and before Satoshi could comment on what just happened, the blue eyed boy ran out of his sight.

2.

"D-Do I really have to wear this?" Gou complained as his fingers picked on the frilly part of his red dress. He glanced over to Satoshi, who was absolutely rocking his medieval prince outfit. Even Pikachu was dressed up too, sporting a miniature jester hat on the top of his head.

His Raboot was watching in the corner, snickering at his trainer's whiny complaints. He wasn't wearing anything, and whenever someone attempted to put any costume on him he threw a huge fit. 

"Yes! You agreed to this play, and there's no take backs!" A girl slightly older than him who he recognized as the director, replied in an annoyed tone, irritated he tried to ask such a question. "There's a lack of girl actors, and to me you could easily pass as a princess. Instead of moping around embrace your cuteness!"

Gou felt a flare of anger spark within him, he was not cute! 

Somehow, Satoshi could sense his mood and he placed a hand on his shoulder, Gou's posture immediately softening at the touch. He didn't know how Satoshi could calm him down so easily. 

"I know we agreed to this but it's still wrong to force him to do something he clearly does not want to do. I can admit he does look cute in that dress, but isn't there at least one other character you could give him?"

Gou opened his mouth to argue that he was not cute, shut up, but no words managed to come out. Satoshi calling him cute did funny things to his heart, and he was ... surpised at that. When any other person called him cute he immediately got angry, but for some reason when Satoshi said it he didn't feel such emotions.

He actually felt kind of giddy?

"A-Actually!" Gou blurted out, "I'm okay with being the princess!"

Both Satoshi and the girl - who he didn't care enough to ask for her name - stared at him in shock.

"O-Okay, if you say so," the girl replied awkwardly, pulling out a notepad.

***

"This is a play that's a bit of a twist from your standard romantic fairy tales. Gou, in this play you're charming and confident, while Satoshi is shy and sensitive who gets easily flustered at your actions."

"Oh! So it's like even though I'm the prince I act more like a princess and Gou acts like a prince!" Satoshi pointed out the obvious, which Gou replied with a quiet 'duh'. 

"Yup!" she nodded enthusiastically. "Let's practice an introduction scene. You two greet each other and Gou, try charming him by kissing his hand and complimenting his looks."

"Let's do it!" Satoshi said as he pumped his fist in excitement, unfazed at the clearly flirtatious scene he now had to act with his platonic friend.

Gou was, to put it simply, not so confident. Before he could internally prepare himself and figure out what to say and how, an "ACTION!" interrupted his thoughts and forced them to immediately play out their scene. 

Satoshi formally bowed in front of him, "Nice to meet you, I'm prince .... uh, what was my name again?" he glanced at the director for help.

"Doesn't matter, I'll tell you later! Just wing it!" She enthustically replied with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you," Satoshi tried again with a quick bow, "I'm the prince of this kingdom! Who are you?" 

Gou grimaced, he hated acting and he hated being in the spotlight. He doesn't know why he agreed to this. 

"I'm the princess, I guess. Nice to meet you too." Gou forced out, his face burning in embarrassment.

"The princess, huh?" Satoshi replied in an amused tone, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Charm him, kiss his hand!" The director cut in.

Gou, managing to avoid his friend's eyes, quickly and awkwardly grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckle, huffing out "you'reveryhandsome"

"Well thank you!" Satoshi replied, flattered and amused.

Gou told himself he wanted this to be over as soon as possible, but deep down within him he knew he sort of enjoyed being able to openly flirt with his friend, even though he would never admit it.

3.

Gou stared at Satoshi who was twisting and turning in his bed, a pained look on his face. 

Jeez, why didn't he tell any of us he had a fever? Gou thought to himself before remembering he was the one who suggested he was experiencing the effects of Gengar's curse, so it was partly his fault. Dang it.

Glancing at the door to make sure it was closed, he lowered his head slowly and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. 

A satisfied smile appeared on his face as he watched Satoshi's expression soften.

He walked out of their room humming in content, mentally reminding himself to come back later to check on him.

And maybe he could give him another kiss, he was feeling quite generous after all.

4.

Gou didn't understand a lot of things in life, and social cues was one of them.

Satoshi, Koharu, and himself were seated at the table, enjoying their usual breakfast and conversing about the exciting events that were happening in their lives.

"And then those two flashy weirdos with their Meowth came out of nowhere again trying so steal his Pikachu," Gou said offhandedly, "like jeez it's been months, can't they get a normal job or something? I'm sure the local McDonald's would happily hire them."

Satoshi spilled the orange juice he drinking and bursted out laughing. "Oh man! Imagine them working at _McDonald's!_ I would die laughing on the spot if Meowth asked me _'would you like some fries with that?'_ Hahahaha!"

Gou didn't intend for what he said to be funny, but hey if he can make Satoshi laugh that hard, he wasn't going to complain.

Koharu didn't quite have the same loud reaction due to still not believing the absurdity of two adults and a talking Meowth constantly harassing the two of them. Honestly, he doesn't blame her.

Satoshi's laughter began to die down as he noticed the large orange juice stain on his shirt. "Aw dang it, guess I need to go change. I'll be back soon."

Gou gave a quick kiss to Satoshi's cheek as the boy next to him stood up, happily giving his friend some physical affection. "Alright, when you come back I'm probably gonna be done eating so meet me outside."

Satoshi gave him a puzzled look for a moment, but then swiftly shifted back to a casual smile. "Okay! See you two later," he said as he headed for his bedroom. 

As soon as Satoshi was out of earshot, Koharu turned to Gou with an odd expression on her face.

"What ... was that?"

"What was what?" Gou said as he was in the process of shoving a large stack of pancakes into his mouth.

Koharu scrunched her features, glaring him with squinted eyes as if she was trying to read his mind. Gou on the other hand genuinely had no idea what he did that was so out of the ordinary.

"You're dating him, aren't you?" Koharu asked him in an accusatory tone.

Gou immediately fell into a coughing fit and forced himself to swallow the pancakes in his mouth. 

"What!? N-No! What are you talking about!?" he asked, his high pitched cracking voice betraying him.

Koharu observed him for a brief moment and then sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Okay, I know when you're lying and you're obviously not lying right now," she said, now picking at her food with her fork boredly. "...You do like Satoshi though, right?"

He opened his mouth to immediately deny her accusation, but as he began to think about it, she wasn't exactly wrong. His jaw clicked shut at the realization.

"I ... I don't know, I never really put much thought into it." Gou replied earnestly, surprised at the genuine honesty coming out of him. He suddenly lost his appetite. 

Koharu gave him a sympathetic smile, "That's okay. You can take all the time you need to discover how you feel, don't pressure yourself and rush things. Take your time to figure yourself out."

Biting the inside of his cheek out of anxiety, he slowly nodded in agreement.

"...Okay."

***

As Gou sat outside with his knees resting under his chin waiting for his best friend to return, he realized a lot of things about himself.

And to him, these new realizations were absolutely terrifying.

5.

"I lost," Satoshi stated with a pained smile as his gaze was fixed upon his Pikachu, who had fainted on the cold ground. Battle wounds were all over him, he had endured so much and yet...

"Indeed you have," the older man coldly replied, staring down at him. "You still have a lot to learn if you want to impress me."

But he didn't stop there. "To be blunt Satoshi, I'm extremely dissapointed in you. I've been watching you for so long, watching you as you travelled to so many regions and entering so many leagues, and yet after all this time your skills are still pathetically mediocre at best."

Satoshi looked up at him through his eyelashes, his forced smile not wavering. "I won the Alolan league though. I'm a champion."

A dry laugh came out of the taller, older man. "That was pure luck and both of us know it. Plus, the Alolan league is not recognized as a true league in other regions. You do remember that they don't even have actual gym leaders there, right?"

Satoshi said nothing to that, choosing instead to silently stare at his shoes.

"The sight of you saddens me, Satoshi. Try battling me again when you're actually a decent excuse of a trainer."

Gou was watching this event unfold in complete shock, and rage was beginning to bubble inside of him. Who did this guy think he is? 

Before Gou could give this guy a piece of his mind, he called his Charizard over and flew away into the clouds. "Coward," he hissed under his breath. 

He turned to Satoshi in sympathy, and his heart broke at his friend's mask falling as he began to try to choke back his tears.

"Was that your..." Gou asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." He answered, not needing Gou to finish his question.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, silently taking the boy's hand and squeezing it when he felt his fingers intertwine with his own.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," Satoshi shrugged with a broken voice.

"You need to stop trying to impress him. Just because he's your dad doesn't mean he deserves to be in your life."

Satoshi looked at him. "I guess you're right, it's so hard for me to get out of that mindset though. I catch myself thinking about him so much."

"That's okay. I know I can't relate, but I understand it must be such a hard thing to go through." Gou paused for a moment, contemplating his words. "No matter what Satoshi, I'm here for you, don't forget that. And I think you're amazing no matter what."

Satoshi examined his face for any hint of dishonesty, and gave him a small smile when he found none. "Thanks."

Gou stepped closer to him until their shoes touched. "...I'm about to do something, and if you don't like it feel free to slap me in the face and I promise I won't ever do it again."

Satoshi gave him a confused look, but then realization hit him when his friend's lips came closer until he could feel his warm breath on his face. Satoshi parted his lips, a silent understanding, and Gou leaned in until their lips met.

The kiss was short, it was sweet, and they couldn't ask for anything better.

\+ 1

"So, you guys are dating now?" Koharu looked at the two of them, a happy grin on her face.

"Yup!" Satoshi said proudly.

"Wow, so who confessed?"

Gou looked at Satoshi, and then back to Koharu. "Neither? I mean, I did kiss him but I never really confessed in words. We just mutually understood each other's feelings and started dating immediately after." 

Satoshi nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe it," Koharu said in happy disbelief, "Gou finally got himself a boyfriend."

"And I'm so happy he's mine," Satoshi said as he pulled Gou into a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally gonna be done in one quick chapter but then i went overboard with the play part lol. this will be concluded in the second chapter! ^^


End file.
